The Nerd and the Noblesse
by longwa69
Summary: I'm Rose the nerd, shy, and a Otaku.I have a huge crush on Raizel.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone Noble Clan has a mate. Someone who there are willing to risk their lives. There another half. Every clan deal with there mate differently. What if an Otuka shy girl happens to be to Raizel's mate. How will she respond this? Being the Mate of the most powerful being. Stay tune in The Nerd and Noblesse.


	2. 2

hi Rose pov

*Dream state*

Wow, this place so so pretty. There a sakura tree. But a man was there. For some crazy reason, I decide to run to him. "Rose," R-Raizel said. "Hi," I said. He hands it to me. Raizel cup my cheek. He pulls me close. Close. And close. Until we were half away from each other.

*Beep Beep*

End Dream state

My Alarm clock woke me stupid thing. I hate being woke up from my Raizel. What time is it? I check the time it was 7:55, I got five minutes.

It took the same amount minutes to get ready. I clean any district of dirt on my glasses, dress in my school uniform, eat my breakfast, and ran to school.I made it in two minutes to my desk I found it a blood shade rose with a note handwriting was the beautifulness. Weird. I start to read it.

' _Hello, my dearest Rose._

You look very beautiful.

Sorry for being a coward

not being able to talk to you

Please accept this rose for my love

love

forever yours

Noblesse

Strange I kept getting these letters- wait for a second this is like a anime. A hot guy shies for his love of a girl and decided to hide it in love note. I curious who my anonymous, If it Raizel that would be a dream come is starting so I take my seat in front of teacher I feel someone staring at me. I look around but someone was- huh."Class, we are having a project you can pick your partner. Rose and Raizel come here to my desk." Did I did something wrong or did he call Raizel were going in? Raizel tap my shoulder. I look up. "Rose your the smartest in the school. I need you to help Raizel with this guys will be doing Nami Island." Wait, Nami island. Is that a romantic usually people fall in is in this world. In reality, many of the girls call Rai the king of Ice for a reason is he always rejects a girl with no emotions. So with there is no chance of me and him, Since the seat next right to me is empty. I show him to the next sat next to me."Rose." Why does it feel so right when he says it."How are we doing this?"Raizel say."How about we came go after school?" "Oh yea I wouldn't mind.I'm free."I kind learn Raizel is the quiet type.

*ring*

*Lunch Time*

I was in the lunchroom getting my lunch. Before I can get my ramen Yuna and Suyi grab and drag me to the lunch table. I trip while they were grabbing me to their table. Some caught me. I look up to see was holding me.I look at the position. He was holding me bridal style. Both of our faces turned 50 shade of red. I stop being angry, but I was still mad at Yuna and Suyi. They both were sorry and got I Ramen and a new manga and manhwa.

*After School*

I was a nervous wreck. What one of my dresses or hoodie I should wear. A knee length black lolita skirt with a white shirt and pink high top converse. I grab my phone and walk out.

I wave when I said Raizel. He looks really hot with his white button up shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse. Damn. "Rose." He said. I grab his hand and went on the train to Nami island. Why does is the train so pack. I was really close to Raizel. Like in his personal bubble. I blush. "Nami Island, stop." The conductor yell. We got off the train.

Ahh, this is gorgeous. I was in the moment. "Rose." He said. "Oh, yea the project."

*After two hour*

"Well, Raizel, I should be going," I said. "Let me walk you home." He said. I nod an okay. When we reach my place, for some insane reason I give Raizel a goodbye kiss. I quickly went inside and watch some anime.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose pov

I can't believe what happened yesterday was real. I was hanging out with the ice king himself. Me of all the girls.

Since Raizel and I are done with the project so can't hang out anyone more. I was planning on hanging out with Yuna and Suyi. What to dress? Well, I would figure it out at 3:00 say they bring someone, but who? It driving me crazy. I pull out my phone to check the time. It is 10:30. I guess in the meantime I can watch the new anime series I hearing for a time to watch about four hours. A good show, I got thirty minutes to get an outfit ready. I was wearing a black dress with some white on the top and on the bottom gothic lolita dress with dark blue sneakers and white lace choker. Well, I am all set and ready to go.

I made it at the spot."Rose over here."Yuna says. "Hi, Yuna and Suyi."I say."Hello Rose."A male voice said. It was Raizel."Hello Raizel."I say.

"We will leave you two alone."Suyi leaves with Yuna. Just left me all alone with my crush. "Rose are you okay?"Raizel says worry. I didn't answer, I too deep in my thoughts. I snap back. "Yea, sorry for you worrying,"I say to Raizel. "It ok Rose."Raizel say."Do you want to go on a walk?"I ask. "Yes," Raizel responded as we went on the walk. I know Seoul like the back of my of my hand. As we walk, I felt something holding my hand.

I turn to see Raizel holding my hand. Why does his hand go perfectly with mine? There was a flower seller. Raizel went over and buy something. I was sitting on a bench. Raizel the came back with a color, it was white my favorite color. "How did you white was my favorite color?"I say curiously. "I couldn't find a perfect color So I go with my favorite color."Raizel says,"so white is your favorite color."I just nod. "It weird we have same favorite color."I say."Indeed."He places the white rose in my hair. I blush."You look adorable."He says.

My face turns redder. Then we continue our walk. I saw a fair of foods street. Raizel did too. I grab him and take him where was a ramen stand. Both me and Raizel went there. "Two ramen 🍜 please,"I say. I was about to pay for it, but Raizel beat me to it. Raizel ramen was done. Raizel does his usual routine. When Raizel and I have a lot of was fun and Raizel is a great friend to hang out with. But I wish I can learn about Raizel's past. Soon it was night. Raizel wants to walk me I gently say no. I walk home I feel like someone was following me. I ran but the person was catching up to me. But the person caught me."Shhh, go to sleep human." The person. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

Who was the person following Rose? Is her life in danger or not.

*Stay tune in the next chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

Rose pov

What happened last night? Oh right I got kidnapped. "She starting to wake my lordship." A voice say. I open my eyes to see a girl who look about 18 and a old man who look similar to Regis. "Who are you?" I say."You don't any thing to worry about."The girl say."Then why did you kidnapped me?" I say scare what would they do to me. "Well the reason is to say what you look what? You are very beautiful. I can see what he can be protected of you. When I mention your name. How rude of me I forget introduce myself. My name is Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia."She say."My name is Gejutul K. Landeger." The man say. "Wait two question one why I here and two Gejutul are you related to Regis?" I say. Getujal answer my second question."He my grandson." "The reason was to see the mate of the most powerful noble or the noblesse."Raskreia say. Noblesse that what he always sign off with Noblesse."So what a noblesse?" I say. "A Noblesse is a noble who protect and judge nobles even myself and Getujal-" "So a keeper?"'Yes something like that but if he decide he can rule this country that man decide not to do it, you see every generation get stronger especially with the soul weapon.""I get the noblesse part but why this involve me?" "Now let me finish now everyone noble has a mate. But I thought it impossible to have a human mate. I guess I was wrong."Raskreia say. Gejutul left the room"Now I can play with you." Raskreia say.I got nervous. She grab a board game. It was chess."Oh I thought you meant something naughty."I laugh and say "Rose that is a death wish waiting to happen. noble especially pure blood can be very possessive when it come to their mate if not mark.""So the noblesse have to mark me?"I say."Yes by biting you on the neck his family crescent appear showing half is complete .I guessing you know the rest?"Raskreia say.I blush. "Choose which color you want white or black?" I say. "White."She say.I'm taking black. "Wait what are the advantage and disadvantage of the mate thing?"I say." The advantage is you are able to heal Raizel by letting him drink your blood , bitting is a wonderful feeling. He wouldn't cheat on you he will only have eyes for you. Passionate lover .The disadvantage is who your mate is."Raskreia I felt my phone buzzing. It was from a unknown number."Hello?"I say."Hello Rose are you okay?"Raizel say."I'm all right Raizel."I say giggling a little."You been gone for a whole week everyone got really worry."Raizel say.A whole week was that long of sleep."Where are you?"Raizel say. Raskreia shout something in a strange language. Raizel hung up . We both were playing chess for 10 minutes. Something tap my shoulder.

I saw a furious Raizel."Hello Raizel."Raskreia say politely."He was saying something in a strange language than left with me. "Did she did anything to you or talk?" Raizel say worry."All she say that your the noblesse and I'm your mate and you are the one leaving me the note."I say"How did you known?"Raizel say surprise."Well Raskreia told me about the noblesse and the love note sign off with your title it easier to piece it together."I say Raizel's face turn red.I kiss him on the check."Raizel we going the wrong way."I say."I know I'm an taking you home with me."Raizel reach his was huge."You live here?""I say surprise."I used to live here but I live with the headmaster."Raizel open the inside was even huger than the inside. It so beautiful. Raizel led me to his room has to be the most beautiful room in the house.I hope into bed is so soft.I can sleep here forever. Raizel start to take off his clothes. I turned away from his nakedness . Drip of blood was coming down my nose. Raizel was completely naked.I didn't know until I turned around."Raizel do you you sleep like this?"I ask."Yes." He say."Are we sleeping together." Raizel just nod a yes. Oh my goodness. I'm going to sleep with a naked Raizel alone. Anything can happen. I didn't notice that Raizel was calling my name."Rose are you okay?" Raizel say worry. I nodded a yes. "Goodnight Raizel." I say not wanting to see more naked Raizel. "goodnight" he say climbing in to bed with me. Raizel wrap his arm around my body. I might get pregnant.I end up falling in to a deep sleep.

A little A/N we are still inLukedonia . Rose has been in a coma for a week. It should take in chapter with the two clan leaders fight. And these a surprise in the later chapters. Sorry for all the mistake I might have put in there.


End file.
